Neries
The Neries The Neries are a race of sub-humans with weak leylines, grey skin, and horns. They live on a travelling island known as Nerebia, and gain power through consuming mana. __TOC__'Physiology' The Neries are a peculiar, inhuman bunch. The purest of the batch are born with horns which are twisted into the shape of a crown. The less pure a Neries is, the less dominant their horns are, some even lacking horns entirely. Along with the horns is a gem which is slotted into the center of their foreheads, this gem is precious and the catalyst of their innate abilities, removing the gem is considered lobotomizing a Neries, albeit that knowledge is kept a secret from the masses. Their skin varies in set coloration of silver, dark greys, light greys, and rarely albino. Strangely enough, the purer the Neries, the weaker their leylines are, but with it comes a strength. The gem embedded into their flesh from birth works as a siphoning catalyst, the more pure the Neries, the more the gem siphons from the cosmos, the land itself, and even other people. Albeit to draw mana from another living organism takes actual concentration rather then subconscious thought. Due to their marginally weak leylines, it's hard to guess the strength of a Neries, their mana is never their own and if they desire they can mute their magical presence entirely, coming off as an entirely non-magi race at first glance. Because of their ‘gift', the Neries have a natural affinity towards Ether and Metaphysical magic, although Metapyhsical does come naturally to them, whilst Ether magic takes some time to master and utilize to its fullest extent. Note: Neries are mana eaters, every mana signature has its own unique taste. But, this does not mean a Neries can track someone based on their leylines. They consume mana around them, but they cannot sense the mana they consume. A Neries may recognize a leyline of say, a masked person if they previously ate from them before and then physically drain a bit of their mana to figure out who they are (Remember, that will start a Neries into a depraved path!), but they cannot track someone down like a hound would track someone based on scent. Death & Blood The blood of a Neries is thick and has notable anti-magical properties to it. Albeit not as potent as a hunk of Tyrium, the Neries’s silver blood can be used in a multitude of alchemic, jewelcrafting, or blacksmithing properties. When a Neries ‘dies’, it refers to death as ‘Fading away’. A Neries dying of old age will slowly and painfully melt, whilst one dying midst combat will melt far more quickly, and without the same agony as one would if they died of old age, there is a saying that Neries whom die in battle tend to die with a smile on their face, a last ‘high’ or burst of adrenaline before they become a pool of silver guck. Though with the recent ties upon Valmasia, it seems as if some Neries do not always die melting. A bizzare yet not unheard of circumstance, a few examples being Zosha's Vampirisim alongside the death of the Vindicator's soldiers whom were consumed by Nahele. Gem Removal The removal of a Neries gem is a terrifying and painful experience. If the Gem within their forehead is destroyed during the process the Neries will instantaneously die, going through a body breaking seizure before bleeding out from the eyes and mouth. However if the gem is removed properly, the Neries will become something along the lines of 'Docile', emotionless, lobotomized. It will lose the connection it had with the Dreamer, and thus the ability to properly siphon mana. During this time period a Neries can either obtain another Gem from another Neries or have their own put back into its proper location, which will bring them back into the Dreamer's Guidance. Although taking the gem and placing it into another Neries's body can have.. Dangerous and unstable side effects. Those that lose the gem are husks that lack emotions for 3-5 years, afterwards they may begin slowly developing emotions once again, albeit it may be odd or disjointed. A Neries who has lost their gem may feel happy when they should feel sad or vice versa, their actions may grow mad, as if they're lacking proper and common sense, usually delving into acts and actions that no sane person would do. Depravity Depravity is known by Neries as ‘Corruption’, depraved mana is usually within the Monsters (Apostates) of Nerebia, and most Neries never get to truly become depraved due to the way Apostates are ‘created’. But, when a Neries is away from the twisted and abominable fog that leaks from Nerebia, depravity reacts to them in a.. Different way. The first and main change in their eyes and their leylines. Their leylines become visible, much like an Oscuri’s. Except it turns a dark shade of black in comparison to the Oscuri’s rieka whilst depraved mana flows through them. The crystal within the center of their forehead also has a strange mist-like swirl within it, in constant motion, their skin becomes cracked as if it was far too dry, and the cracks leak a smaller, dulled down variation of their mana-siphoning capabilities. A depraved Neries will always be draining mana, be it from the land or from people around it. It’s hunger will become impossible to sate and so to will it’s strength grow. A depraved Neries is also a dangerous foe in combat, it doesn’t matter whom the Neries is fighting alongside, or against. If they are hungry enough, they will turn on their allies and try to drain them of Mana as well. Neries that accidentally consume depraved mana from depraved creatures may find themselves forced into a frenzy as well, turning into rage-a-holics which will attack and drain as much mana as they possibly can from allies and enemies alike, sometimes to the point of death, they will also tend to prey on weaker leylines like wild animals, choosing the weakest in their line of sight and continuing from there. Albeit, the depraved mana that they stole will eventually release from their leylines after a short amount of time, it may still have other effects on a Neries, such as a short temper, withdrawal shakes, and the desire to consume the mana of living people, rather then the world around them or the cosmos above. Culture and Geology Of Nerebia The culture of the Neries is relatively normal, but the continent they live on is rather... Bizzare. Nerebia The Homeland of the Neries, aptly named Nerebia, is a land shrouded in a thick, choking smog. This smog blocks out the sun, and brings with it relentless rain storms. Because of this, Nerebia is a swamp-like land, with only two major cities: Underbog, & Lowdin. The Continent itself is always in motion, the average citizen and no-horn are ignorant as to the ‘whys’ the continent moves. In truth, Nerebia is a massive creature. An Eldritch Abomination spewing its fog over the land and swimming through Eternia’s vast oceans. Nerebia is also the stem of their religion, the “Dreamer.” Because of the continents constant movement, tracking Nerebia is a challenge. Although the toxin spewing from Nerebia has no affect upon the majority Neries, be it through evolution or some unknown magical means, it does affect the other races, and the occasional Neries. Twisting them into horrid abominations. The Apostates Apostates are, to put it simply, monsters. Apostates are Neries that have fallen to the throes of the ‘Nightmare’. Usually physically and mentally twisting their bodies into horrid shadows of their former selves. Apostates are incredibly dangerous and a plague amongst the Neries, an increasing problem which eventually lead to the creation of the Pursuers. Apostates are notably heavily magical, their leylines are increasingly powerful. The weakest Apostate is as strong as a Giga Yokai, whilst the strongest Apostate can relate to the strength of an Imperfect, that however is near impossible, and even then the Apostate lacks even the most rudimentary intelligence. Although the Neries do not know what creates the Apostates, they have taken notice that the Neries that do fall to its plague are those that dabbled in elemental magic. This forced the church to place a law barring the use of Elemental magic, and many Neries see it as “An unnatural mutilation of the Natural Order.” Caste System No-Horns: No-Horns is a derogatory term for the Neries that lack horns, No-Horns are more or less born into a life of servitude, they are rarely treated as actual living people, although there was an attempted rebellion from the No-Horns, it was quickly quashed by the stronger and majority. No-Horns are considered the lowest of the low and rarely find an opportunity to rise beyond their status, though it is not an impossible feat to do so. Their leylines are stronger then most Neries and No-Horns are more prone to becoming ‘Apostates’. Most No-Horns are in fact unnamed, until the one that owns them gives them a name, the No-Horns which are deemed useless are usually made into bait for the Apostates. Citizen: Citizens are the normal, average, every-day Neries. They tend to vary in vastly different ways, but there is one repeating factor. Their horns or horn is small, and so is their size. They tend to be the more lanky, and compromise modern day jobs. Businesses, bakeries, carpenters, etc etc. Citizens rarely become Apostates, and do have a chance to rise above their station within the Church. Great Horns: The Great horns are, as the name suggests... Big. They’re the biggest, and one of the more well-respected members of the Neries culture. Great Horns tend to, unsurprisingly, form the Churches Military, and are also considered the ‘Nobles’ of the Neries society. They are generally near the top in Siphoning strength, just below the Crowns, their leylines just as weak. There are only legends of Great Horns becoming dreaded Apostates. Crowns: Crowns are a rarity amongst the Neries, to have a full crown of Horns suggests that one is destined to become the Archbishop, or the “First Thought.”. The Crowns are cut into two sections, the Full Crowns which are considered ‘Fated by the Dream’, and the partial crowns which compromise the ruling parties of the Church. Their leylines are the weakest but their siphoning, ether, and metaphysical powers outweigh the rest of the Neries by a considerable amount. There was only one recording of a Crown becoming an Apostate. Marriage Marriage can be either simple or extravagant, the higher ones status, the more likely the wedding will be over-played. Rich food, lovely music, and an emphasis on making the married couple feel ‘more important’ then the rest of the world, just for a single day. Some Neries have adopted a more visceral method of marriage since the age of Arch Bishop Zhoe. Zhoe was known for her various yet tragic wins against one of the more monstrous Apostates, when she wed, everyone expected her to accept the fake arm and leg that her husband, Tiln, had smithed, but she declined it, calling false limbs unnatural and unneeded. Much to the surprise of the masses, her fiance had his own arm, and own leg, surgically removed to match his wife. Since then it is not uncommon for a Neries who honors Zhoe & Tiln’s Union to remove a piece of their horn and grant it to their spouse as a necklace, ring, or other trinket, or to remove any limbs they might have if their significant other lacks one as well. Relationships With The Other Races Humans: In the Neries homeland, humans aren’t abundant. The majority of humans function as a Golem would, they appear... Mindless, due to the affects the Neries Homeland has upon their psyche. Some within the Neries society argue that humans can still think and live like any of them, but for the most part it’s ignored. Sirenian: '''Sirenians are treated with caution. Another affect the Neries homeland has taken upon any visiting Sirenian is some form of twisted, mental instability. Most that come ashore are perverted into horrible abominations, likened to the dreaded Apostates, except instead of Apostates they are aptly named... "Fish". '''Ookami: '''The Wolfkin are respected yet insulted in a way on Nerebia. They are compared to dogs and pets within Neries society, and only a few survive the madness that the fog spewed from Nerebia sends many into. Ookami are not called Ookami within Nerebia, but rather ‘Wolfkin’, or ‘Mutt’ depending on which Neries you’re speaking to. The majority of Ookami are, sadly, hunted. Due to their ties with elemental magic. Some are imprisoned, enslaved, or used in studies to try and figure out why Elemental magic does not seem to twist them into Apostates. Least, not all the time. The most notable of the Wolfkin within Nerebia was ‘Cab’, a sailor known for her crude mouth and heroic deeds. '''Drakanites: It is suggested in historical texts that Drakanites once lived on Nerebia, but were hunted to extinction. Neries see Drakanites as 'False', 'Pseudo' or 'Broken' variations of themselves, going as far as to call the half-shifting Dracon kind Lesser in every way, shape, and form. It is not uncommon for a Neries to reference a Drakanite as a "Newt" due to the Drakanite's ability to re-summon their wings and tail via halfshift even after they have been torn off. Sarradians: '''In Nerebia, Sarradians are known simply as 'Dusters'. Although not a single Sarradian that has set foot upon Nerebia without losing their minds to the constant smog that covers their homeland. They earned the term 'Dusters' because most Sarradians lose form on Nerebia, turning into clouds of lethal elemental particles... Thankfully, most Neries will never know they've met a Sarradian because of this. '''Mimics: The mimics are unknown to the Neries. Oscuri: The Oscuri are unknown to the Neries. Cyclops: '''The Cyclops are unknown to the Neries. '''Fairies: '''The Fae upon Nerebia are.. ''Different. ''These creatures whom were once allured to the Holy Light, are now drenched in the essence of the Dreamer, their devotion arguably supersedes that of even the Dreamer's own creation. Fairies created upon the eldritch's isle are physically ill in appearance, pale white and frail. Their wings look more like disjointed bones with thin filaments bound between them in a rainbow-like pattern. These particular fae are skilled in metaphysical or ether magics- with some even known to have physical strength comparable to that of a magi. It is said however that there is a national holiday upon Nerebia, where the Fae gather within one of the cities and sing a song in a lost, forbidden language to appease their Goddess. Neries cannot biologically breed with Valmasian races, half-borns & half-bloods are just not a thing. '''Religion & Magical Opinions The Dream, The Nightmare, & Reality. These are the three words that form the Neries religion. Centering around enlightenment through insight, trials, and tribulations. Alongside this, is a strong belief in the gifts of Metaphysical & Ether magic, and the curses of Elemental magic. Albeit, Holy and Darkness are both foreign concepts to the Neries. The Dream The dream is salvation, love, peace, and enlightment. It is apart of the Neries religion and centers around the ideal utopia, a life where everything is perfect, where everyone is in their place, and where the Dreamer guards and guides them throughout their trials and tribulations. It is where all ‘Good’ and ‘Loyal’ Neries go when they finally ‘fade’ away. The Dream is addressed differently then the Burning Stars, or the Urayan Gods, or even Azrael’s damnation. Instead of burning in a star to await rebirth, the Neries believe that they are summoned into an Eternal dream, with their loved ones, friends, and family. A place which mimics their homeland, where the smog is cleared away and the night sky with its brilliant stars are in full view for all to see. In the Dream, they slowly revitalize themselves, knowing one day that their Dreamer will guide them down a path which will lead back to Reality. Once fully purged of their former lives, and having lived through their second life within the Dream, a Neries supposedly returns to Reality as a Great Horn or a Crown. (This is all False, they burn in a star like everyone else. They just believe this is how it works.) The Nightmare The Nightmare is hell, the Nightmare is Atmos. Yet even then it has its own appeal. The Nightmare promises strength for the lesser castes of the Neries. This is the trial, this is the tribulation. It is a promise that through the pain of damnation, they will be reborn, one step higher and one step closer to a better life within Reality, and a better life within the Dream. The Nightmare is also seen as something which is seeping into Reality, with the sprouting of the Apostate population. Whispers and Rumors surround the Nightmare, that it is the Dreamer recounting its past failures and woes with its own creations. (The truth of the matter is, the Nightmare is an actual 'thing', but it is just the building smog and aggression of the Eldritch abomination that the Neries reside upon.) Reality Reality is Eternia, it is life as Neries know it, it is life as everyone sees it. Reality is seen as the neutral path of progression. A stepping stone into The Dream, or shattering pathway leading to The Nightmare. No matter what path a Neries chooses, they will always inevitably return to 'Reality'. Under a new name, a new form, and reborn to progress the Will of the Dreamer. The Church of Insight The church of insight is both the prime government & religion of the Neries. The Church follows and teaches tenants of the Dream, they are the ones that guide the Neries from damnation within the Nightmare. The Church preaches often about the importance of purity of Mana, the natural balance, and Neries superiority above all else. The Elements & symbols within the church tend to revolve around ears, eyes, and hands. Focusing on three basic senses: Sight, Sound, and Touch. Sight: The Way of Sight revolve around a single form of Metaphysical Magic and Ether magic. In Nerebia the stars and the sky is blocked eternally by the constant smog emitting from the body of Nerebia. The stars are something a Neries will never see, unless they leave their homeland. This is where Cosmic and Illusion magic takes hold. Many Neries believe that the Cosmos are creations of the Dreamer and that Illusion magic is a direct method to tear into the Dream itself and witness it. Neries see those that use Cosmic and Illusion magic alone are seen as Wells of Wisdom. Sound: The of Sound revolve around two forms of Metaphysical magic. Sound, and Time. This is the best path for Neries that desire to heal. Sound magic is as common as Cosmic magic in Nerebia, and through it the Neries can create beautiful tones to soothe one another, a feast for the ears! This too, is why the Neries reserve time magic for the healing arts. Whilst Sight and Touch revolve around control, Sound revolves around acceptance, accepting the voice of the Dreamer into their mind, and utilizing its past memories to turn back time, to heal fragile wounds and the like. Yet, it is rumored that those that follow this path become deaf to natural sounds, earning them the title of ‘Soundless’. Touch: To touch and to feel is a basic need of all Eternia’s creatures, for the Neries it is seen as something so utterly precious that it is rare that a Neries will even hug another person. This has developed into the Tenants of Touch, which revolves around one form of Metaphysical Magic and Ether Magic: Gravity and Energy. Energy focuses upon the leylines, it is a magic which Neries rarely ever experience due to their weak and ill leylines, thus making the followers of Touch a rarely witnessed phenomenon. Gravity on the other hand is a physical control over the Dreamer’s will. Whilst Illusion is a method to ‘tear into the Dream’, Gravity is a method to ‘Control Reality’. To touch the dream yet never see it. Those that follow the Path of Touch are seen as Seekers of Strength. Alongside these Paths, the Neries also worship Stars. As seen in the Tenants of Sight, the Stars and the Cosmos are a creation of the Dreamer, they see them as Demi-Gods, extensions of the Dreamers will upon Eternia. If a Neries ever met an embodiment of a star they would most likely bend to its whim and accept whatever words it offers, depraved or not, to them a Star or a very powerful cosmic entity is an extension of the Dreamer’s Will, and whatever it asks for, must be done. Ranks Within The Church There are many ranks within the church, all are separated into three Echelons, the top tier is formed of the Archbishop, Judge, and Vindicator. The middle tier is formed of the Seekers, Wardens, and Overseers, whilst the lower tier is formed of the Keepers, Maidens & Misters, and Initiates. (The Top Echelons) Archbishop (The First Thought): The Archbishop, otherwise known as the First Thought, is the topmost tier of the church. Such a grand title is reserved for only the Crowns of the Neries. The First Thought has will, and command, over the entirity of the Neries population. His or Her word, is considered the word of the Dreamer itself. Any decisions made by the Judge or the Vindicator can be overruled by the Archbishop. If the Archbishop commands it, it shall be followed. Judge (The Second Sight): The Judge, otherwise known as The Second Sight is the second most important title amongst the Church of Insight. Although his or her spread is much more cold and calculating in comparison to the Archbishops. The Judge is the law, it is the hand that directly controls the Vindicator and the Courts of the Neries, the Judge’s primary focus is on weeding out the heretics of the land using spies, and rather underhanded or nefarious means. Vindicator (The Last Touch): The Vindicator, otherwise known as The Last Touch, is the third most important title amongst the higher echelons of the Church of Insight. The Vindicator has direct control over the Pursuers and is consider the ‘Champion’ of the Neries people. The Vindicator is a ruthless, calculating person. His or Her primary goal is to squash rebellions, execute criminals, and keep the Apostates at bay. (The Middle Echelons) Seeker: Seekers are sought out at birth by the Neries, and due to the way Seekers are... Found, it makes them a rarity amongst the church, with only three known Seekers ever holding the title at the same time. Seekers are natural masters of Ethereal or Metaphysical magic, sometimes even mixing the two. Seekers have naturally powerful and potent leylines, usually showing strength with varying metaphysical magic at a tender age. Once a Seeker is found, they are raised by the Tenants of the Church, and are sent out to spread the will of the Dreamer, usually they are accompanied by a four or five other Neries. This is the only title within the church, other then the Pursuers, that No-Horns can obtain. It is plausible to become a Seeker as long as the child in question is below the age of 10, and Seekers whom are claimed at 9 tend to meet horrific fates... Wardens: '''The Wardens are one amongst many, many will liken them to the Pursuers, albeit some will say that they are even more heavily trained then the militant power of the Church. The Wardens are one in few, Keepers that have found a Seeker, and watched that Seeker grow to success. Wardens are considered the 'middleground' between the Seekers and the Overseers, their power matching those of a Seeker if they are within their designated Seeker's presence. There is only ever ONE Warden bound to a single Seeker at a time, this Warden is usually the Keeper that originally found and bought the Seeker to the church to begin with, some say it leads to a lifelong, yet unspoken bond between the two. The Wardens are trained in heavy combat with a focus on self-sacrifice, the life of the Seeker is their duty, and surpasses all other duties. A Warden's loyalty towards the Dreamer and their Seeker is so steadfast, that they are even known to go rogue if their Seeker falls to the Nightmare... The Church comments that such loyalty, even if it is misguided, will be rewarded in the end. Lastly, a Warden is the ONLY Church Rank which does not abide to the rules or regulations of anyone but their Seeker. '''Overseers: The Overseers are the lowest of the Middle Echelon within the Church, but their duties are far more strenuous then one would believe. Overseers are composed of Keepers that have found a Seeker, but the Seeker never gained the power it was designated to obtain, a 'dud', but their hard work does not go unrewarded. The Keeper is granted rights as an Overseer. It is the Overseer's job to ensure that the Maiden's and Misters are put to work, that the Initiates are properly praying, and to oversee the applications of the Pursuers, weeding out those that are too weak willed to become one. (The Lower Echelons) Keeper: '''The Keeper is the top of the lowest rankings of the Church of Insight. A keeper’s duty is menial, they are preachers that wander and spread the word of the Dreamer. They are pastors and priests or priestess that hold sermons and speak of his will. There are many keepers, and there is but one duty of a Keeper that is sacred, and that is their goal to find a Seeker. Bringing back a Seeker to the Church also means a Keeper will rise to the Middle Echelons of the Church. '''Maidens & Misters: '''After proving their worth through prayer and loyalty, an Initiate will be known as a Maiden or a Mister. The Maidens & Misters are garbed in robes of black and gold which conceal their faces, this is one step towards become a Keeper, by renouncing their family ties and cutting away the bonds of their previous life, a Maiden and Mister devout themselves to the Church, performing the menial and backbone tasks. Ringing the church bells, cleaning, cooking, etc etc. It is one of the toughest jobs of the church, and the one that is granted the least respect. '''Initiate: '''Unsurprisingly the Initiate is the cliche and dull rank of the Church. Initiates usually rise quickly to join the Maidens and Misters, albeit their jobs hardly change with the promotion. Initiates only duty is to worship. They wake up, they pray, they pray around cities and pray some more. It is a truly morbid and boring existence, and yet at the same time it is arguably better then the Maidens and the Misters job. '''The Pursuers The Pursuers are a bandaid to an open, rotting wound. They are the eyes, ears, and weapons of the Church. Pursuers are adorned in gold and black armor, and a mask. This mask signifies their dedication to their duty, and the sacrifice of their former lives to live on as a Pursuer. Pursuers are unlike anything within the Church, any Neries, even a No-Horn, can become a Pursuer, albeit the process may inadvertently kill its trainees, as it has countless of times, time and time again. The Pursuers are forced through a trial, where they must journey beneath the Church of Insight’s holy catacombs, and into the very flesh that forms Nerebia. Into the flesh of an aging Elder. They are told to do this with little more then a suit of armor, and a single blade. No rations, and almost no chance of survival. There are only whispers of the horror which awaits within the depths of the Eldritch creature. The Pursuer’s goal? To find one of the many beating hearts of Nerebia, and to draw from it a vial of its mana. From there, they are told to return to the surface. Those that make it back are placed into a smooth and empty room called ‘The Carriage’. Where they are told to drink the mana. The process afterwards can be harrowing for the soon-to-be Pursuer, and sometimes lethal. The Carriage is a 'journey’, hallucinations, delusions, bouts of vivid paranoia. Many Neries which go through this process come out with a few loose screws. Or, they don’t come out at all... From there, the Pursuer is trained. To manifest their siphoning abilities as physical weapons, and how to utilize the three main weapons of the Church: The Trident, The Blade, and the Mace. Otherwise called “Judgement, Purity, & Loyalty.” Loyalty, is the Mace. Steadface and strong. Purity is the Blade, quick to slice away the rot. Judgement is the Trident, poised to strike at any given moment. Pursuer Tenure (I've had many questions involving how much control the Pursuer's have over the church, and vice versa This section is to answer a few.) The Aged: '''The Aged are Pursuers well above their youth, battleworn veterans around their early 40's or later, whom have survived many a war against the Nightmare and the Apostates. These Veterans are revered, and hold as much power as a Seeker would, albeit they do not control a Seeker nor do they control the Wardens. They can command the lesser tiers of the Church, including the Overseers. Although it is rare for a Pursuer to live this long, those that do are revered and their opinion can have drastic consequences for new, up and coming Pursuers. '''The Middle: '''The Middle Pursuers, those of the middle ages-- 20-39, have control over the entire echelon of the lower tiers of the Church, save for the Keeper. A Keeper and A Middle may disagree or agree with one another but their power is nearly the same in standards. The Middle represents ones first steps into their new lives as Pursuers, ready to take on the burdens that the Church cannot. '''The Youth: '''The Youth, Pursuers whom have just started their lives, ages 10 to 19 are considered within the Youth, those that haven't fought many battles at all. The Youth has no control over the church, other then basic demands which can be made of the Initiates, and the Maidens & Misters. Anyone else has more control over the youth. They are respected for their choice, but still easily bent by their superiors. '''Magic & 'Magi' The Term 'Magi' is meant as an insult in Neries culture. Metaphysical & Ether magic are never considered magic amongst the Neries, thus the term 'Magi' was only used as an insult rather then a compliment. Magi are considered the Neries that use Elemental magic, and are considered a threat because they may become Apostates. Metaphysical & Ether magic users are simply known as Seekers, Neries that do use Metaphysical or Ether magic are considered seekers of enlightenment. Metaphysical Magic: Metaphysical magic is considered the bond that tethers them to the Dream. Such spells which revolve around illusions & Time specifically so. Whilst many see illusion magic as illusions, Neries truly believe that the illusions are in fact tears in Reality, where the Dream may seep into the world and aid them in their battles. Ether Magic: The Cosmos are something the Neries know exist, although on their homeland the majority may never even see the stars high in the sky, they always feel their presence. The rejuvinating ways of the Stars are always... There, it is almost an instinct for the Neries, a gift which causes lucid dreams when 'Their Star' speaks to them. Neries that never learn Cosmic magic are usually pittied and treated as handicapped citizens. Light & Dark Magic: Light and Dark magic are rumors, myths in Neries culture. Some vehemently deny that such magic even exists. The twist of two 'elements' that do not bind to the natural order, but to the idea of Change & Protection may baffle a Neries. Although Neries are more then willing to learn either magics it does come as a bit of a challenge. Elemental Magic: '''Elemental Magic is considered a sin. Earth, Wind, Fire, etc. Such magic is deemed as unnatural twists of the Elements that surround them, and for some unknown reason many Neries who learn Elemental magics upon Nerebia are twisted into horrid abominations (Apostates). A Neries whom learns elemental magic is not so much as feared, but hated and usually hunted down, due to their ties with Nerebia, Elemental magic is a challenge and near impossible to utilize by the Neries. '''Spirit Summoning: '''Spirit summoning is controversial for the Neries. The argument is that it is tearing away resting Neries from the Dream, or dragging those that are being tried by the Nightmare from their punishment is an affront to the Dreamer's way. On the other hand, some see it as a request to the Dreamer's Rested or a Divine Punishment for those Damned within the Nightmare to serve the living. '''OOC Lore Information This section is going to be filled with bits and pieces of information that aren't relevant enough to get their own massive post. As well as the True History of the Neries, their 'creation', and development which is only known on an OOC level, aka for an admin to utilize for events or arcs or etc. Creation & Unknown History Nerebia wasn’t always moving, nor was it always covered in smog. Ages ago, Nerebia was a silent little continent known as Talvador, a continent hidden amongst dangerous storms, much like Valmasia. Although these storms eventually died away for some inexplicit reason, revealing with it a ripe, fertile and prosperous land. The continent was soon found by a fleet of ships hailing from a far-off land. Filled to the brim with Worshipers of Dragons and Dragonkin alike, searching for a place to call their own, away form prying and judgmental eyes. From there, these Drakanites began to cultivate the land, building large cities, villages, and the like. Hundreds of years would pass, this new land they grew to call ‘Home’ was docile and safe. It was free of Yokai, free of the dangers that many other nations had to suffer from. At least, so they believed. It wasn’t until the year 450, when things began to grow... Sour. Down in the north of Talvador, a mining expedition went too deep. Where they once found walls of stone, steel, and an abundance of an otherwordly mineral known as ‘Tyrium’, they were greeted with silver walls which felt more like the functioning innards of a living being, and a strange silver ichor that bled those that touched it of their mana. Alongside this were strange, abhorrent creatures that lashed out at the excavators. The mining site was shut down and quarantined, and only five survivors made it out of the excavation alive. Isha, Valerion, Zhesha, Muldrin and Gunther, but they had been traumatized and tormented by what they had seen and felt within the tunnels. They would yet realize that by venturing so far deep beneath Talvador’s surface, they had awakened something... At first it started out as a mist. Nothing too worrisome considering how close many Talvadorian cities were located near the sea to best commerce and trade with nearby nations. But as the days progressed, the mist grew thicker, and spread inland. Soon, all of Talvador was covered in this mysterious haze which blocked out the sky. With it came a curse upon the residing Drakanites. Nightmares, lucid dreams, hallucinations haunting their every step, but something was always tying them together. A single name, iNerebia/i. Isha, Valerion, Zesha, Muldrin, and Gunther were drawn back towards the digsite, drawn back into the caverns of Talvador... Many thought they would never return, but they did. It was not a momentous reunion either. Whatever happened within those dark caverns had twisted and warped them. They had been implanted with a portion of the Dreamer’s psyche. They were the original Neries. Creatures of unparalleled strength, the first blessed of the Dreamer. Their skin glowed an incandescent silver, bone like growths formed along their back, shoulders, and arms, horns grew from their scalp in the shape of a crown, and glowing gems of varying colors had been embedded into their skulls. They were mindless, puppets drawn on strings by the creature they had awakened. Day by day, the outlaying villages surrounding Talvador’s two major cities began to fall into silence. Stories passed on by the quad slaughtering those deemed unworthy, whilst mutating those deemed worthy. Talvador’s two remaining cities became a bastion of hope against hordes of mutated abominations, and lesser Neries which surrounded it. Eventually, they too would fall. Leaving nothing but ruins. At first, Nerebia, the Dreamer, toyed around with the Neries. Simple entertainment, making them fight one another, war against each other like mindless animals thrown into a pit. But, eventually it grew dreary of the constant bloodshed and violence, and released the Neries from its grip. Albeit, not entirely. Decades of progression is what made the Neries who they are today, along with nudges from the Dreamer. Those that tried to turn their backs upon it, were mutilated into horrific creatures. Those that tried to focus on peace and equality, were cursed with nightmares telling them of false paths. It was all, fun and games. Along with a decent meal whenever one of them perished. Thus this is how the Neries came into existence, Drakanites infused, mutilated, and eventually mutated into an Eldritch’s toys. this information is only known on an OOC level. Neries do not know this, and it is highly unlikely they would ever believe it. Misc Stuff - A Neries cannot become an Oscuri through the Chalice, nor can a Neries become a Urayan. They are genetically impossible to alter in such a way by Nerebia, the Dreamer. -A Neries cannot make children with any race other then their own. -The 'anti-magic' and 'mana-siphoning' capabilities they have is not actually a form of magic, but ethereal energies bestowed upon them by the Dreamer. -The Neries religion is false, but upheld to a near zealous level. When they perish, the ones on Nerebia are consumed by the Dreamer. Ones outside of Nerebia burn in a star like any other creature of Kraus. -The Neries technology level is both beyond, yet below Valmasia's. Their two major cities, and small outlaying towns are stylized in a "Gothic Victorian" manner, there are lots of aqueducts to avoid overflowing rainwater, lots of rivers, ponds, lakes, and canals like Venice as well. They do not have access to magi-tech guns due to their lack of potent mana, but they do have things such as typewriters, black and white cameras, and even portable music devices, and basic gunpowder weapons. -Unlike Valmasians, Nerebians tend to over-embellish many things. Their buildings are larger, towering, and made to 'intimidate'. But they are hardly functional, and their infrastructure isn't exactly the best. -Due to how Neries are made, the youth (16 and below) will have dreams and nightmares revolving around Nerebia, even if they reside elsewhere. This is Nerebia's method to indoctrinate the youth into its masses. -Although Tyrium is more abundant in Nerebia then it is in other lands, the metal is still considered a treasured prize among the Neries, and is usually only awarded towards those of the highest ranking within the Church. -Nerebia, the Dreamer, rewards blind zealotry. Whilst Kraus rewards Faith and Goodness, Azrael rewards death and bloodshed, the Dreamer only rewards blind devotion towards it. Meaning that, as long as a Neries worships and truly believes this or that is the Dreamer's will, they will be rewarded. Guidelines This is just here to add some basic guidelines for when the race becomes playable. Nerebia Born Neries -Devout to the Dream -Tolerates but does not accept Elemental magic, it is an affront to nature, twisting the natural born elements in an immoral fashion instead of letting the natural order proceed as necessary. They may tolerate it as a tool that Valmasians use, but those who utilize elemental magic are seen as sinners. -Does not need to be racist but may be culturally insensitive Valmasia Born Neries -Still dreams of the Dreamer, remains devout or loses mana siphoning capabilities. -Accepts & Tolerates Elemental magic based on Player choice, though they still cannot truly use it. -Most likely ignorant of their own culture unless raised by Nerebia Born Neries. They may understand the Dream, Reality & The Nightmare from the dreams that Nerebia presents them during their childhood. The Big No's -Elemental magic, don't do it. -Praising anything other then the Dreamer/Nerebia, partaking in another religions customs is an affront to the Dreamer, even faking it will result in losing your racials with no RPP granted back. All Neries will know this regardless of where they were born, thanks to the Dreams & Nightmares the Dreamer puts them through. -Sniffing out mana signatures. No, don't do that, it's meta. -You may RP an Apostate, but the Apostates are mindless animals, think of a Lesser yokai's mentality except with varying degrees of strength.Category:Race __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__